The resolution is broadly known of alpha-amino-e-caprolactam (hereinafter "ACL") optical isomers (hereinafter D-ACL, L-ACL, and D,L-ACL for the dextro- and levorotary isomers and the racemic mixture respectively), by crystallization of certain ACL compounds on seed crystals, from solution. Illustrative is U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,231 of July 16, 1974 to Kubanek et al. entitled "Resolution of .alpha.-Aminocaprolactam." This patent discloses complexes of ACL with nickel, cobalt, copper, iron and zinc and use of the L-complex or the D-complex to resolve D, L-ACL mixtures from solution in solvents such as methanol, ethanol and isopropanol. The patent also discloses that in practical operations, the solution to be resolved is passed over alternating beds of L- and D-seed crystals. Thereby, the solution is separated in a number of resolution stages into purified L-ACL and D-ACL. If, as commonly would be the case, the L-ACL is the desired product then the D-ACL is submitted to racemization to convert it to D,L-ACL which is then submitted to further resolution by the subject process.